Pensamientos rusos
by KariDei Uchiha
Summary: Un día común en que Iván decide visitar a su novio Canadá, pero... ¿qué le esta haciendo Alfred?... "voy a golpear al America hasta el cansancio" RusiaxCanadá


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia que aquí se precentan no me pertentecen, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya (gran sabio mundial xD)

**Advertencia: **Pensamientos rusos; leve yaoi, y lo que piensen ustedes xD

Kary: Hola!

Inner: Hola!

Kary: me alegro de traer a ustedes (bueno, no me alegro tanto, porque no esta tan bueno, pero no importa) un extraño fic.

Inner: No cometarios hasta el final

Kary: solo que hay leve Rusia/Canadá

* * *

**Pensamientos rusos**

Rusia caminaba por las nevadas y bellas calles de Canadá; llevaba una mano en un bolsillo, y en la otra un girasol; el pobre de Matthew estaba lastimado: al parecer un hombre pasó corriendo sin verlo y tropezó con él, cayendo encima de su espalda y haciendo que el canadiense quedara lastimado de ella.

Él mismo se había encargado de darle su merecido al idiota que lastimó a SU Matthew; sí, le molestaba mucho que no tomaran en cuenta al pequeño canadiense, aunque una parte de él se alegraba de este hecho; sí, esa típica vocecita de posesividad que todos tenemos y que al ruso le decía: "más Matthew para mí"

Un par de minutos después llegó a la casa del más pequeño y encontró la puerta abierta; sonrió al pensar que quizás el chico la había dejado abierta al saber que Iván lo iba a visitar.

El ruso entró y se sorprendió al escuchar voces que provenían del cuarto del canadiense; en el mayor silencio que pudo, se paró en la entrada de esa habitación y trató de escuchar lo que estaban diciendo.

-No… ¡Alfred!, n-no quiero- el ruso levantó una ceja y se pegó más a la puerta para escuchar- n-no creo que esté bien…

-Tonterías Matt, ya verás que se siente delicioso.

-¡No!, además me va a doler… Alfred… no… ¡aléjate!- se escucharon pasos y luego algo chocar contra el colchón- nh…

-Acuéstate así Matt… bien, y quédate quieto… perfecto, ahora déjame prepararte.

-Por favor no… Alfred…- bien, había oído suficiente; iba a entrar a ese cuarto y golpearía a Alfred hasta el cansancio; quiso estirar una mano hasta el pomo de la puerta, pero no pudo: por alguna razón se había quedado completamente congelado:

-_¿ha?, ¿Qué me pasa?_

-A ver… tengo que quitarte la camisa.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Pero eso no se necesita!

-Vamos, sólo coopera conmigo- unos cuantos forcejeos.

-_Muévete Rusia…_

-Bien, esto es para que te relajes primero…

-¡Ah!, oye, tus manos están frías.

-Tranquilo…

-_Vamos, ¿Qué te pasa?_

-… bien, ahora voy a empezar; espera- la cama chirrió ante un nuevo peso encima- um… así está bien.

-¡Auch! Alfred, m-me duele…nh… ¡Quítate!

-Ya… relájate Matt, así se va el dolor…

_-No te quedes parado._

-A ver… voy a empezar a moverme ¿entendido?- la cama volvió a crujir.

-¡Ah!, A-Alfred, me duele mucho.

-_Iván, ¡Muévete, idiota!_

-No me voy a quitar hasta que te sientas bien.

-¡Pero es que me lastimas mucho!

-Ya pasará.

-_¡Rusia, ve ahora!_

-Mmm… sólo un poco más…

-Nh… au… ¡AAA!

-_¡Rusia!- _la puerta de la habitación se abrió de un solo golpe- ¡Aléjate de Matthew, mal…- definitivamente no era la escena que se esperaba: sí, el canadiense estaba sobre la cama, y sí, Alfred estaba encima de él, pero…

-¿Q-qué estás haciendo parado sobre la espalda de MI novio?

-Ah, am… hola Rusia- le decía Alfred muy nervioso mientras se bajaba de un adolorido Canadá- verás… una vez vi que esto era un tipo de masaje y… y como soy un héroe me dije a mí mismo que debía ayudar a mi hermano…

-Au…- el canadiense trataba de incorporarse- ¡Pero tú pesas mucho!- mirada tétrica de Rusia hacia el norteamericano mayor.

- ¿y qué fue eso de que lo "preparaste"?

-¿Nos estabas escuchando?

-¡Contesta!

-Ok, ok; pues… primero tenía que golpear un poco su espalda con mis manos para que no tuviera los músculos tensos… ¡Lo juro!- le dijo levantando la mano, sin embargo el aura negra de Iván comenzó a surgir.

-Oh… parece que me siento mejor- dijo el pequeño Matt acercándose al ruso y rodeándolo con los brazos viendo que se avecinaba un seguro gringosidio. (1)

-¡Qué bueno Matt!- le dijo sonriendo su gemelo- y am… yo tengo que… que… ¡Qué ir a comer hamburguesas con Inglaterra!

-Yo creía que ustedes se llevaban mal.

-Sí, pero… pero las hamburguesas cambian a la gente- les dijo en un tono casi diplomático y salió apenas haciéndoles una señal con la mano.

-Uf, que bueno que se fue- dijo el menor de los que se había quedado- si no hubieras llegado quizás hubiera intentado algún otro método raro… aunque me parece que este sí funcionó- dijo estirándose hacia atrás y adelante.

-A… ¿da?- el ruso salió de su ensimismamiento y abrazó posesivamente a Canadá- Matthew me dio un buen susto.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque cuando llegué a la casa escuché voces y luego- le susurró algo en el oído al menor.

-¡¿QUÉ?, ¡Pero si Alfred es mi hermano!, ¡No se atrevería a hacer algo así!... por lo menos no a mí.

-Es que… no me gusta que nadie te toque… ¡Ah mira!, te traje un girasol- le puso la flor en la mano.

-Thanks!- le dijo y tomó la flor, muy contento- voy a ponerla en agua- y salió del cuarto, el ruso se paseó alrededor de éste, y un trozo de papel llamó su atención; tomó la hoja y la leyó:

_Querido Matthew:_

_Sólo quería decirte que me agradó mucho lo de la otra noche… yo sé que tú no querías, pero al final sé que te divertiste; ojalá y lo podamos repetir pronto._

_Ya sé que desde que sales con el ruso ya tienes con quien hacerlo y por eso te has olvidado de mí, pero espero que tomes en cuenta algún día, que siempre estoy disponible para ti._

_Con cariño:_

_Francis._

… y al ruso le comenzó a hervir la sangre… ese, ese… ¡pervertido!, ¡pero iba a ver!, se aseguraría de que pagara por "eso" que le hizo a SU Matthew.

Salió de la casa del canadiense hecho un torbellino, llamando la atención de éste que estaba en la cocina.

-¡Iván!, ¡Iván!- le gritó en la puerta de entrada, pero Rusia no lo escuchó- ¿Pero qué pasó?- justo un par de metros de distancia, vio el pedazo de papel tirado- ¿Qué es eso?- lo tomó con cuidado y se dio cuenta de que era la carta que le había mandado Francia hace poco- oh no… papá Francis se va a meter en muchos problemas- se golpeó contra la pared más cercana- ¡maple!, ¿por qué envía una carta así, si sólo salimos a caminar por la ciudad?- se golpeó de nuevo- ¡¿Por qué tengo un novio tan mal-pensado?

Hay comportamientos que tienen solución… lástima que los celos del ruso no la tengan…

"_Da"_

* * *

**Gringosidio: **No sé si la palabra "gringo" es muy conocida, pero de cualquier manera, explicaré: gringo, es como nosotros llamamos a alguien (o a algo) originario de Estados Unidos; y "gringosidio" como su nombre lo indica, es homicidio de un gringo xD

* * *

Kary: ¿Y?

Inner: que tan mal estuvo?

Kary: bueno, esperamos sus reviews, tomatazos, botellas de vodka o bombas atomicas xD

Inner: lo que venga es bueno, y como dice el dicho:

Las 2: A caballo regalado, no se le ve colmillo!

Kary: esperamos que les haya gustando

Inner: y que hayan pensado mal

Kary: hasta la otra!


End file.
